Benutzer:Wariannem/Sandbox
=Cron= Cron ist ein Wort, der aus Unix kommt und entspricht eine zeitlich festgelegte Wiederholungszeit. Auf Habitica bezieht sich dieser Wort auf die Anarbeitung, die stattfindet, wenn die SpielerIn nach dem Start eines neues Tags mit der Spiel interagiert. is a term borrowed from Unix and indicates a timed, repeatable event. Habitica refers to the Cron as the processing which takes place when a player's account interacts with the game for the first time after the start of a new day. Der Cron-Zyklus Cycle Ein Cron-Zyklus besteht normalerweise auf ein Tag (24 Stunden), und alle Habitica-SpielerInnen fangen standardmäßig mit ein neuen Tag an um mitternacht in ihrer ausgewählte Zeitzone. Die Cron-Anarbeitung passiert nicht um Mitternacht (oder um die gewählte persönlicher Tagesstart der SpielerIn), aber wenn der Konto der SpielerIn zum ersten Mal nach dieser Zeit interagiert. One day (24 hours) generally constitutes a Cron cycle, and all Habitica players start with new days beginning at midnight in their selected timezones by default. Cron processing does not immediately occur at midnight (or the player's set custom day start time), but when the player's account first interacts with the site following that set time. Synchronisieren Syncing Deshalb wird est vielleicht nötig der Sync-Button zu drücken, wenn du während deine Tagesstart-Zeit eingeloggt bist, um deine tägliche Aufgabe zu aktualisieren. Das ist besonders während Boss-Quests zu sehen, wenn eine SpielerIn zum ersten Mal nach dem Cron mit der Webseite interagiert und dass es den Bossgegner herbei führt, die Gruppe zu schaden, falls die SpielerIn eine oder mehrere tägliche Aufgaben verpasst hat. Therefore, if you are logged in at your Day Start time (midnight by default), you may need to press the Sync button to refresh your tasks. This shows particularly during boss quests, when a player interacting with the site for the first time after Cron will deal damage to the boss and cause the boss to damage the party if the player missed any Dailies. Wissenswertes ist, dass seit der 16. Juni 2015 Habitica dein Konto jede 6 Stunden automatisch synchronisiert, wenn du es in dein Browser offen lässt. Das heisst, dass wenn du übernacht angemeldet bleibst, wird dein Konto sich aktualisieren (und dein Cron anarbeiten) selbst wenn du zur Zeit schläfst. It is important to note that as of June 16, 2015, Habitica auto-resyncs your account every six hours if you have it open in your browser. This means that if you leave yourself logged in to Habitica overnight, your account will refresh (and process your cron) even if you were asleep at the time. Cron aktivieren Triggering Cron Jede Aktion du machst wird den ´Tagesstart-Prozess (Cron) aktivieren, wenn sie deine erste Aktion an diesem Tag ist. Any action that you take will trigger the start-of-day processes (Cron) if that action is your first action of the day. Zum Beispiel (unter anderen) Examples include (among others) *In der Webseite anmelden, *Eine tägliche Aufgabe als erledigt markieren, *Der Sync-Taste drücken, *Die Seite aktualisieren, *Eine Belohnung kaufen, *Ausrüstung wechseln, *Eine Fähigkeit anwenden. *logging in to the site, *ticking off a task, *hitting the sync button, *reloading the page, *buying a Reward, *changing equipment, *casting a skill. Cron Aktionen Actions Sich im Gasthaus erholen Resting In the Inn Das erstes, was Habitica tut, ist zu gucken, ob du dich im Gasthaus erholst. Wenn ja, es wird ALLE unter gelistete Tagesstart-Prozessen überspringen AUSSER *Tägliche Aufgaben zurücksetzen *Deine Beute-Zahl auf 0 zurücksetzen (das lasst dich mehr Beute heute zu finden, auch wenn du gestern deine Beute-Grenze erreicht hast) *Alle Boni entfernen, die du gewonnen hast, auch die Avatar Verwandlungsboni. The very first thing that Habitica does is check to see if you are Resting in the Inn. If so, it skips ALL of the other start-of-day processes listed below EXCEPT *Reset Dailies *Reset your drop count to zero (allowing you to find more drops today even if you reached your drop cap yesterday), *Remove any buffs you had gained, including avatar transformation buffs. Normaler Cron-Prozess (Zusammenfassung) Normal Cron Processes (Summary) *Tägliche Aufgaben werden zurückgesetzt und Schaden werden wegen unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben erleidet. *Die Werte von Gewohnheiten, die nicht ein "+" und ein "-" Aktion haben, wird reduziert um näher zu null zu sein (sie werden gelber). *Manapunkte werden um einen Betrag nachgefüllt, der von der Anzahl der abgeschlossenen tägliche Aufgaben abhängt. *Boni, auch die Avatar Verwandlungsboni, werden entfernt. *Schaden zu und von Quest-Bossgegner werden gerechnet und andewandt. *Gefundene Gegenstände für Sammlung-Quests werden gerechnet. *Dailies reset and damage is dealt from any unfinished Dailies. *Habits that do not have both a "+" and "-" action will have the magnitude of their value reduced towards zero (become more yellow). *Mana regenerates by an amount that depends on number of completed Dailies. *Buffs expire, including avatar transformation buffs. *Damage to and from quest bosses is calculated and dealt. *Drop tallies for collection quests are calculated. Normaler Cron-Prozess (Detailiert) Normal Cron Processes (Detail) *Für jede unerledigte tägliche Aufgabe (keines der folgenden gilt für graue tägliche Aufgaben) **die Strähne des tägliches Aufgabe wird zurückgesetzt und Schaden werden zu dir angewandt, ** *For each incomplete active Daily (none of the below applies to grey Dailies) **reset the Daily's streak to zero and apply damage to you, **if you are on a boss quest, apply extra damage to you and to all other party members on that Quest, **change the value of the Daily to make it slightly more red, **untick all of the Daily's checkboxes. *For each completed Daily **untick all of the Daily's checkboxes, **untick the Daily itself. *Habits that do not have both a "+" and "-" action will have the magnitude of their value reduced towards zero (become more yellow). *For each To-Do, change its value to make it slightly more red. *Check your Health to see if it is less than zero, and if so, complete the Death Mechanics actions. *Reset your drop count to zero (allowing you to find more drops today even if you reached your drop cap yesterday). *Remove any buffs you had gained (this happens after the above actions so that your buffs are still helping you during the Cron actions). *Work out if a Perfect Day buff has been earned and if so, apply it. *Mana regenerates: **On a Perfect Day, the user gains 10 points or 10% of Max MP, whichever is highest. **If some due Dailies are left incomplete, amount of mana gained is proportional to percentage of due Dailies completed. For example, a player who completes 70% of their due Dailies will gain 70% of their Perfect Day mana (i.e. 7 MP or 7% of max MP, whichever is higher). **Ticked checklist items on incomplete Dailies count towards earning mana. For example, a player with 10 active Dailies who completes 9 of them will receive 90% of their Perfect Day mana. However, if that player checks half the checklist items on the final uncompleted Daily, they will gain 95% of their Perfect Day mana. If all checklist items on the last incomplete Daily are ticked, the player will gain 100% of their Perfect Day mana even though the Daily itself has not been ticked. **If you have more than your current maximum amount of MP, your MP is reduced to the maximum. *If you are on a quest (boss or collection) **Score the quest progress that you personally had accumulated since the previous Cron (i.e., damage to the boss or collection items found), applying that progress to the quest, **Return your personal quest progress to zero, **Check to see if the quest is finished.,If so, complete end-of-quest actions (victory message and giving out rewards). Triggering Cron after Several Days of Inactivity If a player has no interaction with Habitica on a certain day, they will experience no Cron that day. If a player is inactive for several days, and then triggers Cron by interacting with the site, the resultant damage takes into account all the missed Dailies due on the days of inactivity, but only counts each Daily once. Dailies completed on the day prior to inactivity will still be marked as complete the next time the player’s Cron runs (i.e., upon their return). Thus, if the player completes all of their Dailies and then becomes inactive, they (and their party) will be dealt no damage when they return. However, any incomplete Dailies due on either the day before inactivity or during inactivity will result in damage (one day's worth of damage per missed Daily). All other effects of Cron are the same regardless of when the user last logged in. For instance, Cron-based Mana regeneration will not be higher after several days of inactivity. Daylight Saving Time When Daylight Saving Time starts or ends, Cron might occur at an unexpected time or might occur twice in one day. To avoid taking damage, it is recommended to either unschedule your Dailies for that day or Rest in the Inn for the day before and after the time change. If you die or receive damage during Daylight Saving Time, use the combination of User Data Display tool to see your previous stats and streaks and Fix Character Values to change them. Running Multiple Devices If you use Habitica on two or more devices, check that the time zones and clock times are the same. Even very slightly different times might cause a problem with multiple Crons being triggered due to multiple day resets. Persönlicher Tagesstart Custom Day Start A player may change the time when a new Habitica day begins by selecting a custom day start time from the dropdown in the Settings screen. Effects on Parties Damage from Quest Bosses Cron calculations after the first interaction with the game can be especially tricky for parties where members are in different time zones. Actions by your party members that occur between your Day Start time and your account's first interaction with the game will affect your character. If you know the time zones of your party members, it can help prevent damage from boss quests. For example, John is 8 hours ahead of Jane. John wakes up, logs in, and his calculations begin. He didn't complete 5 of his Dailies, so the boss deals 10 damage to him AND to Jane. Jane wakes up 8 hours later, logs in, and her calculations begin. She automatically gets 10 damage caused by John. Then she didn't complete 2 of her Dailies, so the boss deals 4 damage to her AND to John. She will have 14 total loss of HP for that day. Buff Strategy On a related topic, any buffs you cast for your party disappear after your party member's next Cron. If you are the first person in your party to log in for the day, you will want to hold casting your party buffs until after everyone has logged in. Otherwise, you are effectively buffing the group for their yesterday, since their Cron hasn't processed yet, and they immediately lose the buff when they log in. Furthermore, any Habits they check off after they log in but before you cast your buff do not get the benefit either; buffs for the day are not retroactively applied. So the most effective way to make sure everyone gets their buff for the day is to check off Dailies after everyone else has logged in and used their buff spells for the day. Cron Safe Mode Cron Safe Mode is a feature that the administrators can turn on for every player on the site. It is impossible for it to be turned on only for some players. It allows Cron to run as normal except that the damaging actions from uncompleted Dailies do not occur. Safe Mode makes these changes to Cron: *Incomplete Dailies do not cause player damage. *Incomplete Dailies do not cause damage to the party from the quest boss. *Incomplete Dailies do not have their streaks reset. *Incomplete Dailies do not have their task value changed (their color does not move towards red). *Incomplete Dailies do not reduce the overnight gain of mana. *Player gets a Perfect Day even if some Dailies were incomplete. Safe Mode was first used on May 21, 2016 to protect users from damage and maintain their streaks while the Habitica site experienced an outage for maintenance, but it may be used again in the future for long outages or in the event of unexpected downtime from some failure outside of the administrators' control (e.g., if the website hosting platform or database platform ever fail). en:Cron